1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for securing transmission data, more particularly to a method for securing transmission data using a row complete matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, data transmission through the Internet brings about a problem of data security. Therefore, a proper mechanism of data encryption and decryption becomes an important issue.
In cloud computing, a conventional algorithm for cryptography, such as Advanced Encryption Standard (AES), is primarily used to encrypt and decrypt the data during transmission of the data from an upload device to a download device through a cloud server. However, in such transmission system using the conventional algorithm, both of the download device and the cloud server have to store a password from the upload device for downloading the data. Thus, it is inconvenient for a user, and the cloud server may have an additional load in key management.